For example, Japanese patent publications 3625165, 3656412 propose conventional devices each provided with an overcurrent detection function. For example, in Japanese patent publications 3625165 and 3656412, when a rush current occurs on activation (ON) of a load element, an overcurrent detection threshold is switched to a value greater than the rush current in response to a driving signal (trigger) for activating the load element. In this way, a rush current caused on activation of a load element can be restricted from being detected as an overcurrent. Subsequent to the activation of the load element, the overcurrent detection threshold is decreased to be less than a rush current with time progress, thereby to enable overcurrent detection while the load element is in operation. For example, a switch circuit may include multiple load elements connected to a single wire and each supplied with an electric current. In this case, it is unknown when one and another of the load elements are activated. Specifically, the multiple load elements may be activated at arbitrary time points. Consequently, a rush current may be caused at each of the time points. When such a rush current becomes greater than an overcurrent threshold, the rush current may be detected as an over current.